cullmanwallacefandomcom-20200213-history
Friendship
The Friendship is a cult-like organization in the ''Caged Flower'' novels by Cullman Wallace. History The Friendship was originated by Angus Crespin, the owner of an abattoir in western Kentucky. Crespin believed in a prophecy where children from two feuding families would marry, leading to friendship developing between the families. In addition, the female child would be transformed by the marriage into a powerful and ruthless leader. Crespin detailed the prophecy in a handcrafted book called the ''Treatise'', which served as a religious book for the prophecy's followers. Crespin began building an organization centered around the prophecy, and established it in Virginia near the birthplace of Rose Alden. He believed Rose would be the princess identified in the prophecy, and would become their great leader. Crespin unsuccessfully attempted to draw Rose's mother into the newly-created Friendship, but did gain the support of her father. With the untimely death of Rose, Crespin returned to his mansion in North Carolina, and the Friendship grew dormant. The Treatise was passed down to Crespin's great-granddaughter Helen Dantner, who found the work intriguing. After the death of her father, she retrieved the book from storage and immersed herself in it. Inspired to continue her great-grandfather's work, she relocated with her husband to Virginia. There, she began rebuilding the original Friendship church and resurrecting the organization. Using the Treatise as a reference, Dantner identified the infant Dominic and the unborn Violet as the prince and princess in the prophecy. Using the influence of the Friendship, she ingratiated herself to both families and began making them dependent on the organization. Concerned about their daughter's safety after the death of Dominic's mother, Violet's parents escaped the Friendship and relocated with the hopes of the prophecy being forgotten. Dantner relocated with Dominic to the Mansion, and remained there until he and Violet were at the proper age to complete the prophecy. At some point, Dantner converted her great-grandfather's abattoir in Kentucky to an orientation center for new Friendship members and named it Crespin Abbey. Principles According to the Treatise, charity is the bond which holds the Friendship together. Members help each other in numerous ways, including financial assistance, housing, employment, and the sharing of individual skills and talents. Members tend to join willingly, as they recognize how greatly the organization can benefit them. In return, they are expected to give back to the organization, sometimes in excessive measure. Loyalty is expected of all members, and tested during orientation. Organization Helen Dantner is the de facto leader of the modern Friendship. Positions of trust within the organization have been granted to some members. Bernard Chalsey provides medical service to the organization, and has been charged with primary healthcare for its important members and abductees. Galen Pietrowski serves as a bodyguard and personal assistant to Dantner. Russell Kelso provides security for the Center. Property And Assets The organization has retained several properties passed down through the Crespin family and purchased others. The Mansion, Crespin Abbey, and the original Friendship church were originally owned by Angus Crespin. The Center was bequeathed by a wealthy member. Dantner also inherited a glass company in Indiana and a residence near Merrilleville, but it is unknown if the Friendship utilized these properties. While the value of the Friendship's financial assets is unknown, their expenses seem to indicate considerable resources. Dantner has been known to keep large amounts of petty cash, and maintains meticulous financial records. Symbol .]] The Friendship uses a mark from the cover of the ''Treatise to represent the organization, and specifically, "friendship". The mark consists of two circles, with a bar connecting them. The bar ends in a dot in the left circle. The two circles appear to represent two families who are enemies. The bar may represent an influence which will bring the families together. The dot is a specific child whose birth makes the friendship between the families possible. The symbol appears in various forms and media: * The Treatise features the symbol in gold leaf. * In the Mansion, it was crafted as a metal sculpture. * Dominic has a birthmark resembling the symbol on his left shoulder. * A police captain had the mark sketched on his desk planner. * The old Friendship church featured the symbol in stained glass. * Crespin Abbey is situated in a forest clearing designed to resemble the mark. * Some visitors to Rose's shower traced the symbol on the infant's forehead. * The Center makes extensive use of the symbol, displaying it in stained glass windows, in relief on pews and the altar, and as a brightly-lit sculpture resembling white granite.